We just wanna have some fun
by Lady Dyz
Summary: E quando você menos espera, do outro lado do bar, avista a última pessoa que esperaria ver.
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente... bom, depois de algum tempo sem postar nenhuma fic, tive essa ideia maravilhosa! É uma fic curta, mas espero que gostem! Beijos, e boa leitura.

* * *

Meu trabalho é uma droga. Meu chefe é uma droga. Na verdade, acho que tudo em minha vida é uma droga. Trabalhar em um escritório, das 9:00 às 18:00, cercada de pessoas fúteis, que só pensam em passar o pé em quem chamam de "amigos" só para poderem roubar seus cargos. Às vezes penso que a única coisa que falta para chamarem atenção para seus trabalhos é lamber o chão em que o chefe pisa, para então, assim, conseguir alguma atenção e quem sabe receber uma promoção premiada, que levaria suas vidas ao mais elevado nível de estilo de vida.

Não costumo sair com meus colegas de trabalho para o happy hour que normalmente acontece às sextas-feiras no bar que fica logo ao lado ao prédio onde trabalho. Mas após um dia tão turbulento, e cheio de problemas, decido acompanhá-los. Assim que entramos no bar, sinto o ambiente aconchegante, iluminação fraca, som ao vivo de alguma banda da cidade, alguma fumaça de cigarro no ar, e algumas pessoas já enchendo o ambiente. Vejo um casal se beijando à algumas mesas de distancia de onde eu me sento junto com Jason, Trevis, Anne, Marlene e Jade. Passo meus olhos por um homem sentado ao bar bebendo algo que parece whisky e vejo duas mulheres conversando, uma loira e uma morena. Após alguns segundos de observação, a loira chega mais perto da morena e é ai que eu mudo meu olhar de direção. Nos dias de hoje a coisa mais comum de se ver em bares é casais homossexuais. Não que haja preconceito e nem nada disso, mas é uma situação que não me deixa a vontade.

- Hey Lilian, mais uma vez observando a tudo e a todos não é? – comenta Trevis

- Impressão sua – digo – só estava pensando

- Por favor, para com isso Lily! – Jade diz – hoje é dia de comemoração!

- Estamos comemorando o que? Posso saber? – digo sorrindo à ela

- Mas é claro que sim! – diz ela – sabe... Jason e eu vamos nos casar! – percebo o anel que brilha em sua mão direita, e o sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

- Mas isso é FAN-TASTICO! Porque não nos contou antes sua cabeça oca? Quando vai ser o casamento? Me diga!

- Vai me abandonar nessa vida de solteirice Jason? – Travis pergunta enquanto bate a mão em suas costas – Parabéns meu velho! Muito juízo nessa sua nova vida. Garçom, por favor, uma rodada de Heineken pra todos aqui.

* * *

A noite foi passando, enquanto todos nós conversávamos e riamos. Bebi algumas cervejas e estávamos comendo fritas. A banda tocava uma musica que eu havia escutado nas rádios a alguns dias atrás.

**Give me a second I**

**I need to get my story straight**

**My friends are in the bathroom**

**Getting higher than the empire state**

**My lover she's waiting for me**

**Just across the bar**

Meus olhos se voltaram para o homem que eu tinha visto assim que entramos no bar. Algo como o modo dele passar as mãos pelo cabelo e como deitava a cabeça pra trás quando bebia mais uma dose do seu whisky e como seu sorriso fazia sua bochecha levantar os óculos redondos me lembraram de alguém há anos atrás, que me importunava diariamente durante o colegial e que finalmente foi meu namorado durante o último ano.

- O que acha disso Lily? – Marlene perguntou. Virei meu rosto para ela vagarosamente mas ainda mantia meu olhar no homem do bar – Lily? – olhei para ela finalmente e sorri

- Desculpa Lene, achei que conhecesse aquele homem. Mas me diga, o que você estava falando?

- Nós estamos pensando em programar uma viagem para a praia no recesso de julho, o que acha?

- Todos nós? – pergunto – Eu acharia ótimo!

- Então está combinado! Vou procurar alguns apartamentos e casas e então nós...

Não ouvi o resto da frase que Marlene dizia, já que voltei toda a minha concentração no homem do balcão. O modo com que ele levantou os óculos da ponte do nariz me fez reconhecê-lo. Aquele realmente era meu ex-namorado do colegial. James Potter. Como eu poderia me esquecer? Continuei observando-o de longe enquanto metade da minha atenção ficava na conversa que estavam tendo na mesa.

Assisti James Potter pedir mais um whisky, e outro, e outro. Até que eram 22:30 e eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas doses tinham sido. O barmen balançou a cabeça negativamente quando ele pediu mais uma dose e o mandou ir pra casa. Ele levantou trançando as pernas e jogou algum dinheiro no balcão do bar. Agradeceu ao barmen e começou a andar em direção à porta.

- Pessoal, vou nessa. Tenham uma boa noite.

Sem nem sequer parar para ouvir os argumentos e os pedidos que eu ficasse mais, joguei uma nota de 50 libras na mesa, peguei meu casaco e bolsa e sai porta a fora, os olhos buscando o caminho para onde o bêbado Potter podia ter ido. Até que o vi do outro lado da rua andando com as mãos nos bolsos de seu sobretudo e cabeça baixa. Pude ouvir ele cantando o refrão da musica que reconheci no bar...

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter**

**Than the sun**

- Ei, Potter! – falei enquanto me aproximava.

Ele parou, virou-se para trás, olhou para mim confuso. Eu estava a apenas alguns metros dele e sorri.

- Boa noite princesa – ele falou com a voz enrolada – é um grande prazer conhecer uma donzela tão linda quanto a senhorita – falou enquanto fazia uma torta reverência. Lutei para não rir

- Boa noite cavalheiro.

- A donzela precisa de uma carona? Porque eu tenho um carro a alguns metros de distancia, e adoraria levar essa pequena ruiva para casa.

- Não, muito obrigada senhor. Na verdade estava pensando que eu poderia te dar uma carona. Está muito bêbado para dirigir, não acha? – falei

- Isso é uma questão de ponto de vista – ele falou enquanto se escorava no muro, com os olhos vagos – no momento acho que estou ótimamente bem para levá-la para casa.

Enquanto ele falava, seus olhos estavam praticamente fechados, e ele insistia que estava bem o suficiente para dirigir e até mesmo me levar para casa.

- Que tal fazermos assim então – falei – nós vamos no meu carro que é bem esse aqui – falei apontando para o carro em que eu estava escorada – amanhã te dou uma carona até aqui para você pegar seu carro.

- Soa perfeito para mim milady. – ele falou desencostando-se do carro – Chaves, por favor – pediu ele

Eu ri.

- Não senhor, eu mesma dirijo o meu carro. Você pode se sentar no banco do passageiro.

Após alguma insistência consegui que ele se sentasse e fechei a porta. Quando me sentei ao volante, passei as mãos no pescoço e instantaneamente senti falta do meu cachecol. Resolvi voltar ao bar para buscá-lo.

- Escuta, Potter, me espere por um instante ok? Preciso buscar algo – falei.

Corri de volta para o bar sem esperar uma confirmação dele. Todos sorriram quando me aproximei da mesa.

- Não se animem pessoal! Só vim buscar meu cachecol – falei rindo.

Em questão de segundos estava de volta ao carro.

- E então Potter, me diga, onde você mora e eu te levo – falei. Então olhei para o lado.

Encontrei-o dormindo, a sono solto, com os óculos tortos em seu rosto, mas uma feição de menino, bem como eu me lembrava da época de escola.

- Potter, acorda! Me diga onde você mora! – falei mais alto. Ele abriu os olhos e disse:

- Sabe, você parece muito com uma ex-namorada minha. Tão linda como você – ele falou com os olhos semi-cerrados – é uma pena que eu nunca mais a tenha visto.

E então virou a cabeça para o outro lado e voltou a dormir. Enfiei minha mão no bolso de fora de seu casaco procurando por um celular. Nada. Puxei um lado do seu casaco para cima e então percebi o bolso interno. Puxei de lá seu celular. Situação irônica essa. Eu e meu ex-namorado que não via há quase 8 anos. A primeira vez que nos beijamos foi exatamente como essa, mas a diferença é que quem estava bêbada era eu. Vasculhei sua agenda procurando algum nome que eu pudesse ligar, algo como "mãe" ou "pai" ou algum amigo que eu me lembrasse. Acabei encontrando o numero de Sirius, e apertei o botão para ligar.

- Alô? – falei assim que o numero atendeu.

- JAMES! – Falou Sirius – CARA, EU NÃO CONSIGO TE OUVIR! ESTOU NAQUELA FESTA QUE TE FALEI! VOCE VEM PRA CÁ, CERTO?

- Sirius, é a Lilian, você pode me dizer onde o James mora? – falei um pouco mais alto

- CARA, EU NÃO CONSIGO TE OUVIR! É SERIO! TE ESPERO AQUI, OK? ATÉ JÁ BROTHER.

E desligou. Ele simplesmente desligou antes que eu conseguisse descobrir seu endereço. Resolvi mandar uma mensagem: "Sirius, é a Lilian Evans, se lembra? O James está comigo e está bêbado demais. Você pode me passar o endereço dele para eu deixa-lo em casa?"

Esperei que ele respondesse. 5 minutos, 10 minutos, 20 minutos. Até que tive que aceitar o fato, Sirius não havia lido a mensagem, e ele não ia me responder tão cedo.

- É, Potter. É o jeito – falei, mesmo que ele não ouvisse – vou te levar pra minha casa.

* * *

Chegamos em apenas alguns minutos ao prédio em que morava. Buzinei na garagem para que o porteiro abrisse e uma vez o carro estacionado, fui em direção à minha jornada. Levar um homem bêbado e dormindo até o elevador. Não deve ser tão difícil não é? Pensei comigo mesma.

Sim. Era muito difícil. Dar conta da minha bolsa, chaves e um homem. Tentei acordá-lo de diversas formas, mas tudo que eu consegui foram suspiros.

- Ok, Potter, aqui vamos nós.

Com um puxão forte, tirei-o do carro. Infelizmente o fiz bater a testa no teto, mas de qualquer forma, ele nem sentiu mesmo. Joguei um braço dele em volta do meu pescoço e com um chute fechei a porta. Acionei o alarme e fui em direção ao elevador. Após alguns instantes de tortura em que eu tinha um homem com o dobro do meu tamanho e o triplo do meu peso, consegui abrir a porta do meu apartamento e o joguei no sofá.

Voltei para a porta para trancá-la e quando me virei novamente para o sofá o vi abrindo os olhos.

- Olha só, que surpresa! A donzela me trouxe para seu apartamento – ele disse com a voz mais enrolada ainda – sabe princesa, preciso lhe perguntar onde fica o banheiro, porque acho que vou enjoar.

Arregalei meus olhos. Ele realmente estava meio verde. Então corri para seu lado, e o puxei em direção ao banheiro.

Apesar de ser nojento, achei a situação engraçada. Ver um homem com seus 26 anos, grande e forte vomitando, quando há alguns anos atrás ele estava cuidando de você. Ele deu descarga depois de terminar e sentou-se no vaso.

- Desculpe por isso princesa, mas eu realmente não me sinto bem.

E então começou a fechar os olhos novamente.

- Não senhor, Potter! Abra esses olhos e se levante. Você vai tomar um banho. Falei.

Com muito custo, tirei seu casaco pesado, seu suéter e por ultimo a camiseta que ele usava. Deus, como o tempo havia sido generoso com esse homem. Braços torneados, abdome definido e peitoral malhado. Abaixei-me no chão para tirar seus sapatos e meias e depois o fiz levantar para tirar suas calças.

Não sei se estava fazendo aquilo porque realmente queria dar nele um banho frio para que voltasse à sobriedade ou se eu só queria vê-lo nu. Talvez fosse as duas opções, mas não havia nada ali que eu já não tivesse visto. Se é que vocês me entendem.

* * *

Bom... esse é o primeiro capitúlo. Está bem curtinho, mas espero que tenham gostado! A musica que aparece nesse capítulo se chama **We are young - Fun **e foi dela que tirei a inspiração...

Reviews please! (Y)


	2. Chapter 2

**Boa Tarde gente... Obrigada pelos Reviews! **  
**Taty: Tambem achei uma ideia meio louquinha, mas quando a idéia me veio na cabeça, nao consegui me segurar, vim escrever no mesmo instante.  : Que bom que voce gostou do primeiro capitulo amor! Espero que continue acompanhando! Clara Casali:Que bom que voce também gostou do primeiro capitulo! Sabe que eu tirei a ideia de um amigo meu que eu também tive que cuidar? hahahahha, ele tambem me chamava de princesa e donzela. apesar de ter sido bem dificil cuidar dele, acho que nunca dei tantas risadas. **

**Bom... Reviews respondidos... vamos à fic!**

* * *

Acordei cedo no dia seguinte, mesmo sendo sábado. Fiz um pouco de café e fui até a sacada acender um cigarro. O dia estava cinzento como sempre, mas do 19° andar eu podia ver algumas árvores com suas flores coloridas lá de cima. A cidade acordava de mansinho, poucos carros na rua e a temperatura um tanto quanto abafada.

Após mais algumas tragadas no cigarro, pude ouvir um barulho vindo da sala e me virei para as portas de vidro que dividiam o ambiente. Pude ver James somente de cueca olhando para os lados da sala. Então ele entrou na cozinha e pude ver que ele ainda estava procurando alguém. Talvez ele queria saber qual apartamento seria aquele não é? Me coloquei num canto da sacada, estrategicamente, onde eu ficaria oculta por causa das cortinas que estavam meio abertas, mas mesmo oculta, consegui acompanhar seus movimentos.

James voltou para a sala e foi até a estante que eu possuía ali e encarou os porta retratos. Então coçou a cabeça enquanto olhava uma foto atual minha. Depois deu um passo para o lado onde eu sabia que ele ia me reconhecer. Era uma foto da época de escola. Eu estava com Alice, minha amigam, abraçada, e ao fundo você podia ver a escola e um grupo de quatro meninos parados, fazendo careta para a câmera, sabendo que a fotografa os estava enquadrando na mesma cena.

- Que porra é essa? – pude ouvi-lo falar

- Bom dia Potter – falei, lá de fora enquanto me punha em sua vista e apagava o cigarro.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso – ele falou – É você mesma? Lilian Evans? – ele disse com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Sim, sou eu – falei. Após mais um gole do meu café, entrei na sala e fechei as portas de vidro da sacada – como está sua cabeça?

Instantaneamente ele colocou a mão na testa. Eu podia ver de longe um pequeno ponto roxo, que tinha sido da batida que fiz com que ele desse no teto do carro.

- Dói um pouco – riu ele – o que eu estou fazendo no seu apartamento? E depois de todos esses anos?

- Bom... estávamos no mesmo bar, você encheu a cara com um Red Label e ainda queria voltar pra casa dirigindo – disse a ele enquanto o levava para a cozinha e oferecia uma xícara de café, a qual ele prontamente aceitou – eu te convenci a deixar o carro lá e que eu te daria uma carona, mas então você caiu no sono e aqui estamos.

- Eu dei trabalho? – ele perguntou corando – Minhas desculpas Lily, eu tive um dia ruim ontem. Briguei com meus pais e então fui para o pub tentar refrescar a cabeça. Parece que tudo o que eu fiz foi te dar trabalho.

- Não se preocupe James. Te recompensei por aquela noite, na festa de aniversario da Alice lembra? – respondi dando risada.

- E como eu podia me esquecer? Tive que te enfiar no chuveiro pra te fazer parar quieta. -Então ele olhou para baixo e se viu somente de cueca, olhou pra mim e sorriu timidamente – Você também teve que me dar um banho não é?

Rimos juntos por alguns minutos.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Lily Evans cuidando de um bêbado como eu. Ganhei até um banho! Eu queria poder lembrar disso sabia?

- Não se preocupe – eu disse – você não perdeu nada de extraordinário. Mas se você estivesse um tantinho mais sóbrio, teria evitado uma batida na cabeça e teria me poupado a dificuldade em te colocar em pé no chuveiro.

Ele se olhou no reflexo do vidro de um dos meus armários e passou a mão pela testa. Olhou pra mim através do reflexo e sorriu. Apesar de estar com olheiras, boca seca e um belo galo na testa, ele estava extremamente atraente.

- Posso te perguntar algo? – ele falou

- Fique à vontade – respondi

- Porque exatamente nós terminamos nosso namoro? – ele falou com uma feição séria – Eu gostava de você, de verdade. E eu tinha a sensação de que você também gostava de mim – terminou.

- Eu também não sei. Num dia estávamos tão bem, e no outro parecia que a tensão pré-vestibular me subiu à cabeça. – falei timidamente – mas de qualquer forma, você foi pra Amsterdã estudar arte, e eu fiquei por aqui, numa faculdade de direito. Acho que a distancia teria atrapalhado de qualquer jeito não é mesmo?

- É, suponho que sim – ele respondeu.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio escutei um apito vindo da área de serviço.

- Só um minuto – falei.

- O que vai fazer?

- Buscar suas roupas – respondi enquanto as pegava da secadora – tomei a liberdade de lavá-las. Você vomitou ontem e tinha alguns respingos – falei já voltando com as roupas secas. Estendi primeiramente a calça para ele e observei seus movimentos enquanto ele a colocava. Primeiro uma perna, e depois a outra. E quando puxou-a para cima, deu um pulinho para colocá-la no lugar e fechá-la. Falando assim, deixo uma impressão meio feminina, de mulheres querendo encaixar seus grandes traseiros nas calças pequenas, mas acreditem: se vocês estivessem vendo o que eu via naquele instante, não haveria nada de feminino naqueles movimentos. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a camiseta e depois o suéter. Deixei o sobretudo no encosto de uma cadeira, já que não havia necessidade de vesti-lo dentro de casa. Puxei sua carteira, chaves e celular da bancada e estendi a ele também.

- Uau, 7 mensagens e 13 ligações perdidas – ele falou – e todas do... Sirius.

- Esqueci de falar. Liguei pra ele ontem do seu celular pra pedir seu endereço, mas ele estava numa festa e o som o impediu de ouvir o que eu dizia. Então mandei uma mensagem a ele, pedindo seu endereço mas ele não me respondeu na hora. Por isso estamos aqui – falei

- Bom, vamos às mensagens – disse ele.

"Lilian, a Lilian Evans ruiva ex-namorada do James?"

"Você só pode estar brincando! Lily, onde vocês estão? Desculpa não responder antes, não senti meu celular vibrar"

"Me fale onde vocês estão e eu busco o James"

"JAMES, CADE VOCE MERMÃO? É BRINCADEIRA OU VOCE REALMENTE ESTÁ COM ELA?"

"É sério. Lily, James, qualquer um! Me respondam!"

"Vou ligar pra policia se não me responderem"

"Ok, não me respondam. Não vou ligar pra policia. Aproveitem a noite pombinhos! James, você tem camisinha certo? Não vai ser legal matar a saudade e de quebra ganhar um filho"

Hahahahahahahahahaha. Essa foi minha reação após James ler todas as mensagens em voz alta. Eu olhei para ele e ele também tinha aquele olhar divertido e um sorriso de canto de boca. Então depois de algum tempo ele caiu na risada junto comigo. Após rirmos por um bom tempo, James tomou o ultimo gole de sua caneca e colocou-a na pia. Eu fiquei em meu lugar, encostada no batente entre a cozinha e a sala. Então ele andou na minha direção, pegando seu casaco no meio do caminho.

- É hora de dar tchau – disse ele

- Não quer tomar um café da manhã decente? – perguntei

- Acho melhor eu não abusar da sua hospitalidade Lily – ele respondeu – mas você pode me fazer o favor de me lembrar onde eu deixei meu carro, pra eu poder buscá-lo?

Depois dele dizer isso, caímos na risada novamente.

- Que tal se nós formos comer alguma coisa numa cafeteria aqui perto e eu te levo até seu carro? – falei

- Perfeito – falou sorrindo.

- Ok. Me dê um segundo então pra eu trocar de roupa.

* * *

Roupa trocada, cabelo escovado, dentes limpos e chave na mão, descemos pelo elevador até o subsolo e eu o guiei até minha vaga. O caminho até a cafeteria foi curto e silencioso, mas cheio de olhares. Eu não saberia dizer o significado desses olhares. As vezes saudades, agradecimento. Outras vezes eu via uma pitada de admiração e surpresa e também algo que eu não sabia descrever.

Da mesma forma que eu sentia seus olhares em mim, ele também percebia que eu o olhava com rabo de olho. A pergunta que ele fez sobre a razão de termos terminado ainda martelava em minha mente. Nosso namoro era perfeito. Sem brigas, sem ciúmes. Meus pais o adoravam e eu adorava meus sogros. Sempre fazíamos piqueniques num parque da cidade. As vezes só nós dois, outras vezes éramos acompanhados por nossos amigos. Nossas famílias aprovavam nosso namoro, e nossas mães também eram amigas. Nós nos conhecíamos como a palma de nossas mãos, e bastava um olhar pra sabermos o que o outro estava sentindo.

James Potter foi meu primeiro homem, e devo dizer que até hoje, mesmo tendo tido alguns poucos parceiros sexuais, ele sempre foi o melhor. As caricias, os beijos, os abraços na hora certa. Só de pensar nisso eu já senti arrepios. Os mesmos arrepios que ele provocava com um só olhar.

Apesar de não manter esperanças com esse novo contato que tivemos, seria muito irônico, e ao mesmo tempo incrível, se voltássemos a namorar, afinal, começamos a namorar a partir do momento em que ele cuidou de mim e de minha bebedeira. Me levou para sua casa, me deu um banho frio, que eu me lembro de ter esperneado até que ele ligasse a água quente. Naquela noite eu dormi em sua cama, vestida com uma camiseta sua e mais nada. Me lembro de acordar no outro dia e ficar apavorada. Não me lembrava de muitas coisas da noite anterior, só de ser despida e estar em sua presença. Me lembro também de quando ele se sentou na cama, ao meu lado, com uma xícara de café em suas mãos tão quentinha que eu não pude resistir e acabei pedindo um gole, e por fim tomando a xícara inteira para mim. E enquanto eu tomava aquele café quentinho, ele me explicava o que tinha acontecido.

Naquele mesmo dia, em que ele me levou de volta para a casa dos meus pais, minha mãe o chamou para ficar pro almoço, e enquanto eu a ajudava, ele se sentou com meu pai na sala, e os dois ficaram conversando por um longo tempo. Não me lembro do meu pai aceitar um namorado tão bem quanto ele aceitou James. E então naquele dia, depois de almoçarmos juntos, enquanto eu o levava para fora e me despedia com grandes agradecimentos (primeiramente por cuidar de mim, e segundo por não contar aos meus pais que eu tinha passado a noite na casa dele, e sim que ele havia me encontrado no caminho pra casa naquela manhã e me dera uma carona) ele me roubou um beijo, e seguiu seu caminho, para voltar 10 minutos depois com um sorriso maravilhoso em seus lábios, uma rosa em mãos e um pedido de namoro.

- Pensando em que? – perguntou ele

- Em como começamos a namorar – falei sorrindo – opa, tem uma vaga logo na frente! Hoje é meu dia de sorte – falei – eu nunca consigo uma vaga na frente dessa cafeteria.

- É só porque você está comigo – ele disse brincalhão

"ring-ring-ring-ring-ring"

- Desculpe, eu preciso atender. É o Sirius e ele deve estar preocupado – falou

- A vontade – falei enquanto terminava de estacionar e saíamos do carro

- E ai cara, desculpa por ontem... briguei com meu velho – pausa – exatamente, ele não quer ir ao medico – pausa – não se preocupe, eu levo ele ainda essa semana – pausa – pois é, você não vai acreditar. Enchi a cara e foi a ruiva que me salvou – pausa – estou com ela agora, numa cafeteria aqui na Charing Cross – pausa – essa mesma, quer passar aqui? – pausa – ok, te esperamos.

- Ele vai vir então? – perguntei

- Sim, disse que logo, logo está aqui. Você não se importa, certo? – ele perguntou

- Claro que não. Vai ser bom revê-lo.

- Foi bom me ver? – ele perguntou

- Claro que foi! – respondi prontamente – Não é todos os dias que se encontra um ex-namorado bêbado num bar não é?

- Mas me conte, o que você fez desde que acabamos o colegial? – ele perguntou.

E então começamos a contar nossas historias.

* * *

Enquanto eu escutava James contar sobre seu curso em Amsterdã e as viagens que tinha feito, comecei a pensar em minha vida. Sempre sonhei em ser uma arquiteta, construir e decorar a minha própria casa, colocar um pouquinho de cada estilo arquitetônico em cada ambiente que houvesse. Mas meus pais, ambos advogados, não me deixaram seguir essa linha. Após muita discussão dentro de casa, acabei cedendo e me matriculando para a universidade de Direito, com um único objetivo em mente: me formar no curso que eles queriam, para então pendurar meu diploma na sala de estar, ao lado de seus diplomas e da minha irmã, e então eu recomeçaria, do zero, cursando o curso que eu realmente desejava.

Na minha mente de adolescente, isso seria possível, mas então, após me formar, eu não podia mais contar com a gorda mesada que meus pais me davam durante o curso (eles queriam que eu me dedicasse inteiramente aos estudos), e eu não conseguiria me bancar por mais 4 ou 5 anos que a arquitetura me levaria, e o curso, sendo integral, não me deixaria tempo para trabalhar. Então eu fiz a única coisa que me aparecia naquele momento, eu aceitei trabalhar para a Mark&Jacob Advogados Associados.

Ali eu consegui uma boa posição, com um bom salário. Mas infelizmente não tenho tempo pra mais nada a não ser trabalho e trabalho e trabalho.

Olhei para fora da cafeteria e vi um homem, de cabelos cumpridos e cacheados, andando com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso nos lábios. Quem mais poderia ser se não Sirius não é? James vendo meu sorriso olhou para fora também e compreendeu.

- Ele não mudou nadinha, não é mesmo? – disse ele

- Nem um pouco – respondi – tem o mesmo ar galante e trapalhão, como quando estávamos na escola.

- Lilian Evans, a ruiva mais linda que eu já conheci em toda minha vida – ele disse assim que chegou até nossa mesa – você está ainda mais linda!

- Sirius! – eu falei levantando em um pulo e aceitando os braços abertos que ele me oferecia. Se eu bem me lembro, uma das coisas que ele mais apreciava eram abraços, e eu não ia deixar que ele se desapontasse comigo.

- Mas você tem que me contar Lily, como foi cuidar desse moleque, que ainda não aprendeu a beber? – ele me perguntou

E então entramos numa longa conversa, recheada de gargalhadas e lembranças que me pareciam de outra vida. Fazia muito tempo que não me divertia do modo como estava me divertindo naquele momento. Bebendo cappuccino, comendo pãezinhos de queijo e muito bem acompanhada.

- E Remus? – perguntei – Onde ele está?

- Deve estar no plantão. – James respondeu – Ele se formou em medicina sabe, e tem o horário de trabalho mais louco de todos. Fica madrugada a fora no hospital, mas é o que ele gosta.

Quando terminamos de tomar nosso café, Sirius se levantou com a desculpa de que tinha que ir para a casa da mãe, algo como um almoço de família para anunciar o noivado de uma das primas, e mesmo que ele não quisesse, tinha que ir. Então eu e James terminamos nossos cappuccinos e seguimos para fora.

- Eu me lembro vagamente do bar onde fui ontem – ele disse – é que eu já tinha bebido alguma coisa em casa sabe – falo constrangido.

- É logo ao lado do prédio onde trabalho – falei – e se eu me lembro bem, você tinha dito que o carro estava há alguns metros de onde o meu estava.

- Bom, então vamos lá.

Entramos no carro e partimos. Já próximo do escritório, falei para ele:

- Comece a procurar James, porque o bar é logo ali em baixo.

- É um Pryus preto – ele respondeu – e acho que é bem aquele ali – falou apontando para um dos únicos carros estacionados naquele local aquele momento.

- Bom, então é aqui que eu lhe deixo, senhor Potter – falei divertida, lembrando de como ele tinha me chamado de princesa e donzela na noite anterior. Algo que não achei necessário comentar.

- E é aqui que, antes de descer, eu lhe agradeço – ele falou enquanto me dava um beijo na bochecha. Não pude deixar de reparar que seus lábios eram quentes e macios, exatamente como eu me lembrava – Eu posso te ligar qualquer dia desses, pra fazermos um piquenique? – falou com um tom divertido – se eu me lembro, você adorava as tardes ensolaradas do St. James Park.

- E você adorava o nome do parque e adorava dizer que era porque a rainha te achava maravilhoso, e por isso nomeou aquele parque com o mesmo nome.

- Você ainda lembra disso? – ele riu – Bom, mais uma vez eu te agradeço pelo cuidado e carinho Lily.

- Agora você sabe onde eu moro. Fique a vontade para aparecer a qualquer momento.

- Eu vou.

* * *

**Bom meninas, é por aqui que eu fico. Espero que tenham gostado desse segundo capítulo. Espero mais reviews hein? Beijinhos e boa leitura.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boa noite leitores e leitoras! Bom, este é o ultimo capitulo. Eu sei que a fic foi curtinha, e tenho recebido mutos reviews pedindo mais, mas digamos que a minha criatividade nao está rendendo muito ultimamente, tanto que tenho 2 fics encalhadas =/ ... Meus planos são de dar um Epílogo para essa história, mas com a versão de vocês... então aquelas que estiverem interessadas, me mandem um e-mail para denafedato  ou então mandem a idéia ou o capitulo pronto por review mesmo (review tem limite de caracteres? eu nao sei! hahahaha). Conto com vocês amores! **

**Bom... chega de falação nao é mesmo?**

* * *

Após um fim de semana agitado e engraçado como esse, estava na hora de voltar à minha rotina. Assim que voltei pra casa naquela manhã, reuni alguns papéis e processos e preparei meu notebook e tudo que eu precisaria, na sacada.

A verdade é que eu odiava trabalhar em casa, mas eu tinha um sério problema de concentração no escritório, com todos aqueles barulhos que para uns parecem normais. Pessoas teclando incessantemente, cliques de mouses, telefones tocando, risadinhas de corredor. Tudo me tirava do foco, então eu tinha que compensar o tempo perdido em alguma hora, que normalmente era meu fim de semana.

Eu me lembro de reclamar que meu pai era muito ausente, e que só pensava no trabalho. Eu vejo agora como é difícil ter tempo para tudo, embora eu ainda ache que ele trabalhava demais para poder se ver livre dos problemas de casa. Mas ainda assim, não consigo evitar o pensamento: será que quando eu for casada, e tiver filhos, eu serei ausente assim também? Serei eu aquele tipo de mãe que tem que contratar babás para os filhos em tempo integral, que nunca tem tempo para férias, que está sempre com um celular na orelha? Bom... de qualquer forma, será que um dia vou ter um filho?

Paro minha mente por um segundo, e esqueço toda a viagem que tive e volto para os processos, e começo a trabalhar. Redijo algumas procurações, alguns contratos, paro para tomar um copo de água e quando o relógio aponta 13:17 paro por algum tempo para comer alguma coisa. Sem ânimo para cozinhar, eu coloco uma lasanha congelada no microondas e após alguns minutos como minha leve e saudável refeição. E então, de volta para o trabalho.

Era por volta das sete horas da noite quando terminei tudo que tinha que fazer, então comecei mais uma tarefa, limpeza da casa. Por manter tudo sempre em seu devido lugar, essa parte não demorava muito. Era só passar um aspirador de pó no chão da casa e então tirar o pó dos móveis. Na verdade a parte de tirar o pó era a que mais me agradava, porque eu tirava todos os livros da estante e passava um pano levemente úmido em cada um deles. Acho que as pessoas cometem um crime por não gostarem de leitura, pelo menos a maioria delas. Eu, por exemplo, gosto do cheiro dos livros. Gosto de interromper a leitura num trecho especialmente bonito e imaginar aquela cena com todos os detalhes possíveis. Depois reabro e continuo a viagem. Gosto do barulho das paginas sendo folheadas. Gosto das marcas de velhice que o livro vai ganhando: a lombada descascando, o volume ficando meio ondulado com o manuseio. Tem gente que diz que uma casa sem cortinas é uma casa nua. Eu penso o mesmo de uma casa sem livros.

Após tudo em seu lugar, e nada de pó, sigo para o chuveiro. Um bom banho pra me fazer relaxar e então deitar no sofá, ligar a TV e zapear pelos canais até encontrar um bom filme. Sinto a água quente escorrer por meu cabelo, molhar minhas costas e então relaxo. Foi na hora em que eu estava desligando o chuveiro e me enrolando na toalha que a campainha tocou.

- Só um minuto – gritei lá de dentro

Enrolei meus cabelos numa toalha e me enfiei em um roupão quentinho e felpudo e corri abrir a porta da sala.

- Boa noite – James falou assim que eu abri a porta.

- Boa noite – respondi de volta e saindo do caminho para que ele entrasse.

- Atrapalho? – perguntou ele

- De maneira nenhuma

- Trouxe peixe frito da minha mãe – ele falou estendendo um pacote para mim – se eu bem me lembro, você adorava o peixe dela.

- Eu não acredito! – rebati – me dê um segundo pra colocar uma roupa e eu quero atacar esse peixe. Sinta-se a vontade.

Corri para o quarto, coloquei uma boa calça de moletom e uma camiseta de algodão, escovei meu cabelo e voltei para a sala. James não estava lá, mas na cozinha. Ele já tinha pego um prato e distribuído o peixe nele.

- Você já comeu? – perguntei

- Na verdade, eu esperei pra comer com você - ele disse.

- Então mãos a obra! – falei – o que acha de um arroz e uma salada de tomates?

- Perfeito.

Enquanto eu fazia o arroz, James fatiava tomate e cebola e os temperava. 20 minutos depois, estávamos sentados à mesa, ambos com sorrisos na face, o prato feito em nossa frente.

- Atacar? – perguntei

- Com certeza.

* * *

Por alguns minutos, a única coisa que se ouvia era o tilintar dos talheres batendo na porcelana. As vezes eu olhava para James, outras encarava meu prato. O silencio entre nós, ao invés de ser estranho como normalmente é quando estamos com alguém, era um silencio gostoso. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que podia ficar sem falar por horas, e a companhia continuaria sendo a melhor.

- Sabe, acho que o que eu mais senti falta em todos esses anos, foi esse peixe – falei depois de limparmos a pequena louça que tinha ficado na pia e seguíamos para a sala.

- Eu deveria me sentir ofendido sabe – ele respondeu com um sorriso – mas minha mãe vai adorar saber disso.

- Eu ia assistir algum filme essa noite – falei – você quer ficar mais um pouco?

- Seria ótimo – ele respondeu.

- Então, vamos lá – falei – podemos procurar qualquer coisa na TV à cabo ou você pode escolher algo que eu tiver aqui.

- A gente podia zapear. O primeiro filme que aparecer, vai ser o que assistiremos – ele falou

- Soa perfeito pra mim.

Me sentei ao seu lado no sofá e peguei o controle da televisão. Jornal de noticias. Zap. Desenhos. Zap. Mais desenhos. Zap. Noticiário. Zap. Esportes. Zap. Programa de auditório. Zap. Oprah. Zap. Romeu e Julieta.

- Acho que é esse – falei

Levantei por um momento, para pegar um apoio para os pés que ficava ao lado da televisão e coloquei para esticarmos nossas pernas. O filme ainda estava no começo, e faziam muitos anos que eu não assistia esse clássico. Após uns 20 minutos de filme, James passou o braço por meus ombros, e eu encostei minha cabeça nele. Ele estava quentinho, e seu suéter tinha cheiro de camomila. Respirei profundamente e relaxei mais um pouquinho. O cansaço do dia foi me tomando e talvez poucos minutos depois eu adormeci.

Não tirava um cochilo tão bom como esse há tempos. Quando acordei, ainda pude escutar algumas falas do filme, e senti James me acariciando os cabelos.

- Desculpe pelo cochilo – falei – você devia ter me acordado.

- Não se desculpe – ele respondeu – se eu bem me lembro, eu sempre dormia durante os filmes não é mesmo?

- É mesmo – falei rindo, olhando para cima.

Sua face estava muito próxima da minha, e ele se abaixou para me dar um leve beijo nos lábios. Sorri para ele ainda de olhos fechados e me mantive assim. Encostada em seu peito, olhos fechados, respirando profundamente e sentindo seu carinho em meu cabelo.

- Lily, preste atenção no filme!

- Ok, ok, senhor, vou prestar.

O filme já estava em seus finalmentes, e 10 minutos depois os créditos subiam na tela.

- Acho que já vou – ele falou - vou deixar você descansar mais um pouco. Sei que cuidar de bêbados não é nada fácil.

- Pois cuidar de você foi mole mole – falei – quando eu te joguei na cama, você já apagou.

- Que vergonha – ele falou – tinha uma mulher linda dessa me levando para a cama e eu não fiquei acordado tempo suficiente para fazer com que ela viesse junto! Tsc tsc tsc, acho que eu estou meio enferrujado.

- Potter, tchau –falei com um leve sorriso.

- Boa noite madame –ele falou se levantando e andando em direção a porta.

Abri a porta da sala para ele e esperei que o elevador chegasse para que eu fechasse a porta. Alguns sorrisos trocados e lá estava ele.

- Boa noite Lily.

- Boa noite James.

Passei a chave na porta e voltei para a sala de TV para desligar a televisão e aproveitei para arrumar as almofadas que estavam jogadas num canto. Quando puxei uma delas, o tilintar de algo chamou minha atenção. Eram chaves de carro.

Não me preocupei em descer elevador abaixo para entregá-las, porque ele teria que voltar de qualquer forma, não é? Então fui para o banheiro, escovei os dentes e sentei na sala para esperá-lo.

5 minutos.

7 minutos.

Já era tempo dele ter chegado no carro e lembrar das chaves.

10 minutos.

12 minutos.

Eu estava começando a pensar que aquela chave não era do carro dele, talvez uma chave extra ou qualquer coisa assim.

17 minutos.

Ok. Eu desisto. Me levantei em direção ao quarto e na metade do caminho a campainha tocou.

Corri pegar as chaves que tinha deixado na mesinha ao lado do sofá e fui abrir a porta.

- Esqueceu suas chaves – falei as estendendo.

- Não foi por isso que voltei – ele falou.

- O que é então?

Ele puxou a mão que estava em suas costas e estendeu para mim um botão de rosa vermelha.

- Você quer ser minha namorada? Mais uma vez? – ele perguntou.

Aquela cena tinha sido exatamente como da primeira vez. Exceto na parte do "mais uma vez" é claro. Mas enquanto eu olhava para ele, tinha a sensação de voltar ao tempo. Seu cabelo estava arrepiado, e uma única mecha estava caindo sobre sua testa, exatamente como naquele dia. Seu suéter era azul marinho, e estava vestido sobre uma camisa branca, exatamente como naquele dia. Seu sorriso de canto estava confiante, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um traço de nervosismo, como naquele dia. E então, exatamente como naquele dia, eu peguei a rosa de suas mãos, senti seu cheiro leve e delicado, passei as pétalas pelo meu rosto e então pelo dele, me aproximei e enlacei-o num beijo.

As semelhanças eram tantas, exceto pelos anos que passaram. Nós estávamos mais velhos e mais maduros, mas acho que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o sentimento era o mesmo. Minha barriga estava cheia de borboletas, e meu coração fazia acordar um sentimento que há muito eu não sentia. Meu primeiro e único amor tinha sido esse garoto, e depois de tantos anos, esse sentimento ressurgia em mim.

- Sim – respondi quando nos separamos.

- Você se lembra daquela foto que eu tirei de você num domingo no parque? – ele perguntou – Aquela que você estava olhando para o céu e seu cabelo estava voando?

- Sim. Me lembro bem daquele dia – falei, enquanto eu revivia a memória. Naquela tarde tínhamos dormido juntos pela primeira vez. Me senti corar.

- Pois bem – continuou ele – em todos esses anos separados, não me lembro de um único dia sequer que não olhei para aquela foto me perguntando por onde você estava. Quando eu acordei essa manhã e me deparei com você, foi o melhor presente que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida.

- Eu amo você – falei

- E eu amo muito mais – ele respondeu.

* * *

**Para aqueles que não forem me mandar ideias de epílogo, sugiro que coloque a fic nos favoritos, pra porder ser avisado quando ele for postado, nao é mesmo?**

**Beijinhos, beijinhos... amo vocês.**


End file.
